Moonlight Shadow
by in-silent-seas
Summary: My version of how Gene died. It takes place when they're at the campsite, by the lake, searching for Gene. hinted MaixNaru if you really, really squint.


**Moonlight Shadow**

_**AN: **My second Ghost Hunt fanfiction. I'm trying my best to learn how the characters would react when thrown into certain situations. Thus, this fanfic was born! xD Actually, it's a sonfic, but whatever. Anyways, enjoy! And please leave a review, they make me smile._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. D: Or Groove Coverage, or the song Moonlight Shadow.**

_"dream talking"_

**_"Gene talking"_**

_~Lyrics~_

* * *

><p><em>~The last that ever she saw him,<br>__Carried away by a moonlight shadow,  
><em>_He passed on worried and warning,  
>Carried away by a moonlight shadow.~<em>

Mai lay down that night, not expecting much to happen. She'd recently learned that the one in her dreams was not, in fact, Naru, but Gene, his older twin brother. That thought made her blush. Of course, she had had her doubts. Naru would _never _be that nice to her, let alone smile at her like that. So of course when she fell asleep, and began to dream, she felt an awkward bubble grow in her stomach.

_"U-um, hello Eugene-san." She said, a small blush on her cheeks. Gene chuckled and took a step closer to her. _

_**"Just Gene is okay, Mai." **He spoke, in a voice not all that different from Naru's._

_Mai nodded and looked around the area they were in. There was literally nothing there. They were standing in what looked like an endless black void. She turned to Gene, eyes questioning, "What are we doing here? Have you got something to show me tonight?" She tilted her head, wondering why all of the sudden, Gene looked so serious. He looked extremely like Naru at the moment. _

_**"I'm going to show you something that you need to see. It will help you understand what Naru is searching for under that lake." **His eyes closed briefly, as if he were thinking of something that were troubling him, before he opened them again, a sad look in his eyes, **"Step over here, please, Mai." **_

_She obliged, walking over so that she was standing next to Gene. He waved a hand, and an unfamiliar scene appeared before them both. Mai couldn't help but wonder where they were, and she turned to ask Gene about it, but found that he'd disappeared. Her gaze focused back on the scene, watching as a young man came into view._

_~Lost in a riddle that Saturday night,  
>Far away on the other side,<br>He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight,  
>And she couldn't find how to push through.~<em>

_Mai's eyes widened as she realized that the boy she was watching was Gene, a younger version, but still Gene. He was running, from what she didn't know. But as he got towards the end of the bridge, she saw four men come out of the trees across from Gene. She tried to move, to call out, a feeling in her gut telling her that these men were bad, but she couldn't move. She couldn't make a sound._

_The men ran towards the psychic, shouting something that Mai couldn't understand. She realized that they must be speaking English. Her eyes widened as they all pulled out pistols, pointing them towards Gene, who stepped back, fear evident on his face. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned, but saw no one there. Her eyes traveled back to the scene, tears welling up as Gene shouted something back. He had a defiant gleam in his eyes, despite the fact that he was scared out of his mind. _

_~All she saw was a silhouette of a gun,  
>Far away on the other side,<br>He was shot six times by a man on the run,  
>And she couldn't find how to push through.~<em>

_Six shots rang out, followed by Gene's body crumpling to the ground. An ache in her heart formed, as the tears spilled freely from her eyes. But still, she couldn't make a sound, couldn't move, and couldn't run to Gene's aid. She cried out silently, watching the men move closer to examine the body. Mai couldn't tear her eyes away, no matter how much she wanted to. She knew she had to watch this. _

_One of them kicked them, and Mai felt anger mix with the sorrow in her heart. She wanted to scream at them, to tell them to get away from Gene, but nothing would work, "Why am I seeing this? Why are you showing this to me...?" She mumbled, falling to her knees as the men picked up the dead body of Eugene. She tried to yell at them to put him down, but no sound emerged from her throat. _

_The body was hefted over the side of the bridge, and into the water below. Ripples moved across the water as the body slowly sank to the bottom. Mai cried freely, burying her face in her hands and sobbing, not noting that she could speak. The hand on her shoulder tightened it's grip, and a voice spoke. _

**_"I'm sorry you had to see that. I really am, but now maybe you can understand Naru a little better. If you can, comfort him. He's looking so desperately for me, just let him know that you're there." _**_Gene spoke softly, in a comforting tone. He hugged Mai from behind, trying to show her that it was okay. _

_Mai, through her sobbing, managed a shaky nod. She would do anything to help Naru in his search for Gene. When she looked up, the vision was gone, and Gene had stopped hugging her and was kneeling in front of her. He patted her head, and smiled. _

**_"It's time for you to wake up. Your friends are worried about you. Goodbye, Mai, and please, tell Naru that it's okay. He doesn't need to find me." _**

_And with that, the dream faded._

"GENE!" Mai shouted, shooting up from her bed and nearly whacking Ayako in the head. The redheaded priestess jumped back, staring worriedly at Mai, who was crying and breathing heavily, muttering something about being sorry. Ayako pulled the girl into a hug, murmuring words of comfort to her.

Yasu, Monk, and John burst in at this point, having heard Mai's shouts from the next room over. Masako turned over on her bed, trying to ignore all the commotion. She was secretly worried about Mai, but ignored the notion to comfort her. The girl already had enough people crowding her.

"What happened?" Monk asked, worried.

"I don't know, she just started screaming in her sleep, so I tried to wake her up and she shouted something and started crying." Ayako replied, hugging Mai tighter and shifting herself so that she was comfortable. The girl wouldn't stop clinging to her shirt and sobbing into her shoulder. The priestess rubbed circles on her back, shushing her lightly, trying to calm her down.

Mai came to her senses, realizing that she wasn't dreaming anymore, and pulled away from Ayako, rubbing her eyes and trying to stop crying. She had to tell Naru, right away. She stood, wobbly at first, and, ignoring the calls from her friends, dashed out of the room and into Naru's, calling his name as she entered.

_~Four a.m. in the morning,  
>Carried away by a moonlight shadow,<em>  
><em>I watched your vision forming,<br>Carried away by a moonlight shadow.~_

Naru's eyes widened as the out of breath, tear-streaked face of Mai appeared in his doorway, followed by the rest of her body. She stumbled into the room, stopping and staring wide eyed at Naru. She looked like she'd just seen a ghost, though, knowing her dreams, she probably did.

"What is it, Mai?" He asked, urging her to speak. He wanted to get back to reading the file currently clenched in his hand. There was no time for lollygagging. He needed to continue his search, no matter what.

"I...Gene...you..." Mai was aware of the fact that she was not speaking in clear sentences, but she couldn't help it. There was too much running through her mind at the same time. The reason why Naru had insisted on stopping here, Gene's message, and what had happened to Gene, were all rushing through her mind at once.

Naru shot up and dropped the file when he heard the word 'Gene' through the babble that Mai was currently speaking. He grabbed her shoulders, albeit more roughly that he meant to, but that didn't matter. He pulled her face close to his, eyes narrowed, "What about Gene? Did you have a dream?"

All Mai could do in response was that was throw herself into Naru's arms, not caring at the moment, that it was _Naru's _arms she was throwing herself into. She sobbed into his chest, mumbling incoherently.

Naru hesitantly wrapped his arms around Mai, realizing that if she was going to speak about the dream, he would have to calm her down first, "Mai, calm down. I need you to tell me everything about the dream you had." As an afterthought, he added, "Please." Hoping that it would make the answer come quicker. Anything about Gene, he wanted to know.

The girl in his arms shivered, before pulling away and looking up at him with watery eyes. They searched his face, before she began to speak. She explained, in detail, the dream she had, adding in Gene's message. Mai watched Naru's expression, and then slid to her knees. The dream came rushing back in full detail. It had been a long time since she had remembered a dream this well. Maybe it was what had happened, perhaps, the things the dream contained had permanently burned the images into her brain.

Naru walked back to the bed, sitting down with wide eyes. Gene...didn't want to be found? He inwardly shook his head, telling himself that he would find Gene's body, no matter what it took. He didn't care if he had to drain the whole goddamn lake, he _would _find Gene's body. Naru's gaze traveled back to Mai, who was still crying silently, her form shaking every time she sobbed, and yet she made no sounds.

Mai couldn't get up. She was frozen to the spot as the dream replayed itself over and over in her mind, the helpless feeling she got not leaving her. It took all of her will power not to make a sound. She didn't want to. She was trying to stop herself from crying. Suddenly, a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around her, and for a moment, she thought it was Gene, but when she opened her eyes, she found her face pressed into Naru's shoulder. Mai gripped him tightly, crying vocally now.

Lin opened the door to the room, and found Naru and Mai holding each other on the floor. Naru's eyes were closed tightly, a single tear travelling down his cheek. The man stayed silent, not wanting to disturb the two. He would ask later, for now, he would let them be. As quietly as he could, he left the room. He leaned against the door and looked up to the sky, at the twinkling stars.

_~But she couldn't find how to push through.~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: <strong>And that's that. I hope you liked it. Remember, leave me a review :D They make me happy!_

_Song: Moonlight Shadow  
>Artist: Groove Coverage <em>


End file.
